Put It On My Tab
by Angel's babe
Summary: Continued scene following the exchange between Matt and Foggy in episode 3, season 3 of Daredevil in the bar. It's born of a desire to punch Matt in the face for the way he's treating Foggy and Karen. Spoiler Alert: First three episodes of season 3.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Daredevil.

Spoiler Alert: The first three episodes of season 3 of Daredevil on Netflix

Summary: An add-on to the third episode where Foggy meets Matt in the bar

Author's note: The inspiration for this came from a desire to punch Matt in the face for how he's treating Foggy/ Karen

* * *

Title: Put it On My Tab

Foggy grabbed the coat off the back of his bar stool. Matt Murdock was alive and he wasn't going to let him get away without saying his piece.

"You owe me money," the bartender shouted.

"Put it on my tab." He stopped as the door closed and looked ahead, probing the shadows on either side. He saw one move to his left followed by the sound of a cane tapping on the sidewalk. "Still getting used to that," he muttered. The idea of his friend as the devil of Hell's kitchen was still taking some used to.

A little louder: "We're not finished." The cane stopped tapping as the shadow resolved itself. Foggy took a step towards Matt. Matt hadn't counted on Foggy moving that fast.

Foggy took a deep breath forcing his voice lower. "I'll put the question of your how you survived aside for now. I held myself responsible for your death. I brought you that damn suit that night, despite my instincts screaming at me not to. I thought I killed my best friend, do you know how I felt? Do you know the guilt that was eating me up inside? I've had dreams that I stopped you that night. Ones where I've said "No Matt, I don't think you should be doing this. We'll find another way out of this one. Then I get out of the station and I arrive just in time to see the entire building collapse. I wake up screaming. Marcie's been trying to get me to see a therapist, it's been so bad."

Matt repositioned his cane, and it tapped as he put it down and waited for his friend to continue. He did, mocking Matt: "What nothing to say back to me? No "I had to stay away for yours and Karen's safety? No I wreck everything I come in contact with. Matt Murdock's greatest hits," Foggy's arm raised of its own accord, his hand in a fist. He put all of his anger, and hurt into the blow connecting with Matt's cheek. Foggy knew he probably heard the air shift as he swung, and could've gotten out of the way.

Matt rubbed the sore spot. "I'm sorry. It was for your own good. It is for your own good; I have to stay away from you, and Karen. It won't be safe this time." Matt replied at last, repeating parts of what he said inside the bar. Foggy raised his fist again, and Matt swerved to avoid it blocking it with his hand. "I deserved the first one." He explained.

"People have this thing called a choice. Karen and I both have all the facts now, why don't you let us decide whether we want to be involved with you or not?" Foggy suggested.

A small nod Foggy took as a win. "How is Karen?" It wasn't that long before Midland Circle that they he told her his secret. She'd come to his place after a long walk and leaned at his window. He'd stood by his couch and they talked. She'd become more at ease as the questions were answered at one point sitting at one end. He took the chair on the other side.

"Without a body, she believes you're alive. I don't know how she'd react to find out that you actually were. I expect a few I told you so's will be coming my way."

Foggy noticed a half-smile on his friend's face. "She loved you, you know. She still does for some strange reason." Foggy looked down at his feet scuffing the gravel. "So do I, for that matter despite the dead, not dead thing. Which, I'm still pissed about by the way. But you're my best friend, and the main thing is you're back. That's a bloody miracle. "

Matt brought his hands onto Foggy's shoulders. "Thank you,"

"You can thank me by conquering whatever demons you have and coming back to the living. If you don't, I'll make it my mission to find you."

Matt heard the determination in his voice. "I can always count on you to tell me the truth even when I don't want to hear it." He dropped his arms.

"Put it on my tab." He said and stepped away from his friend. He stopped at the front entrance and looked down at his friend's retreating back. It was only then Foggy allowed himself a brief smile: Matt Murdock was alive.

* * *

Reviews are welcome


End file.
